Miss Kaoru's Delicious Dinner
by Loise
Summary: An unpredictable take on Kaoru taking 'cooking' lessons.


_Miss Kaoru's Delicious Dinner_

Kaoru had been taking cooking lessons. Yahiko had commented (wisely for once, not in Kaoru's hearing) that he thought this was good idea, since she couldn't get worse at cooking. Sano had agreed. Both then tried not think of last night's serving of food.

Lately she had been more engrossed with her cooking, than hitting Yahiko on the head. He had been pleased. She was also far too busy to do any chores... So Yahiko had to do them. He was not pleased about this. Sano had laughed.

Megumi had made some sniping comments about Kaoru's food. Everyone watched for Kaoru's reaction. They had all been surprised when she had smiled mysteriously and had said nothing. It had not been like her, so Megumi had checked for Kaoru's temperature. This time Kaoru had snapped.

Six weeks had passed, and there was six weeks on lessons. Now Kaoru had been busy all day, in the kitchen, cooking. She had refused to let anyone within the boundaries of the kitchen on pain of bokken bashing.

It had been a long and hungry day for Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin. All were hungry, yet anxious (though Kenshin would never reveal this) about Kaoru's cooking. All were nervous to see how it tasted, if it had improved... Or... But Yahiko insisted that was impossible, Sano had agreed. Kenshin remained hopeful, promising to keep a smile of his face through out the meal no matter how it tasted. He had done that before (but would never admit it) so it couldn't be that hard.

The trio watched rather mildly as black smoke slowly left the kitchen, staining the blue sky. Neighbors, used to this sight, continued of their business and all felt sorry (except for Kensuke-san who hated children, therefore Yahiko, through Yahiko felt that he hated him more than others) for the sitting males.

Yahiko sighed, as all traces of anticipation, left his body. He was a growing boy after all, he needed food, good food! There were only so many nights that Kenshin cooked. And so many nights that Kaoru actually did 'cook', and he was either forced to eat or go hungry. But going hungry was unthinkable. So Yahiko ate.

Sano was in favour of Kenshin's cooking. But when Kaoru offered to cook (through he was rarely asked that courtesy, he extended it to himself all the same) for him, he accepted. After all, even if it tasted strange... It was better than cooking for himself and paying for it. Free food was free food, even if it was Kaoru's cooking.

Kenshin always tried to be diplomatic about this matters. He felt that someone had to. After all, really, wasn't it the thought and effort that went into the next meal that made it so important? The taste was just extra... Bonus. Yes, bonus. Kenshin had told himself this many times before in (another) attempt to brainwash himself. It was mildly successful. You don't get to be No. #1 Hitokiri without knowing how to lie through your teeth. That or be insane. Some times it was difficult to tell which.

A large bang shook the very walls of the dojo. Yahiko, weighing the least out of the three (through Kenshin was debatable), was forced up in the air, coming down with a light thump of his now sore buttock cheeks. Swearing lightly, rubbing his behind he shot an irritated glare at the dojo's kitchen. It was all her fault. He started swearing louder. Sano, being the gregarious person he was, swiped out at Yahiko. He went flying. So Sano started laughing.

It was then decided by Yahiko, that Sano would look so much better with no hair. Seeing no alternative he launched himself at the large target that was Sano's head, empty though it may be. Chewing it with passion and dexterity he was swung around the room as Sano stood up and tried get him off his head. It wasn't successful.

Briefly wondering if he should help, but then that was quickly quashed by the Rurouni (of course he had to help!). Kenshin started to try to separate them, knowing deep down (some where below his ribs) that it was almost impossible at this start of the fight unless he was attacked by some revenge seeking misfit with a bad hair cut. He even spared a glance at the door, hopefully wanting it. Turns out that all the weirdos of Japan were having a day off, doing more peaceful activities. Pity.

All three were startled when another large BANG rocked the dojo. It sounded oddly like fireworks. Kenshin wondered with dim horror how one made food explode like that. It seemed almost impossible. Letting his jaw loose from Sano's head, Yahiko sunk to the floor. A small frown made it's way to his face. How was this possible? Sano absently rubbing his head, sat down again, stretching out his long legs.

Then, a large rumble erupted from Sano's belly. It sounded like a hungry beast on the prowl for dinner, strangely enough the whimpering noises that followed sounded like cries of help. This was the Kamiya dojo after all... With the assistant master cooking, all was to be feared.

Sighing, Yahiko placed a hand on his chin. They were doomed. Kaoru was cooking... And had tried so hard to make herself better. She did try, even if she wasn't the most successful.

There was that scent... Sano, sniffed, head raised like an animal smelling the prey. It was tangy, with lovely aromas of tasteful delights just waiting to be sampled. It was food, divinely so.

Was is Kaoru's cooking? Could it be?

A shadow descended on them, a smiling face appeared. It was Kaoru and she seemed happy about something. Kenshin considered this a good thing, if only dread would stop worming it's into his gut.

"I've made..." the whole world seemed to pause as Kaoru caught her breath, "Fireworks!" She grinned, presenting a tray of colouful firecrackers.

And, yay, the sweatdrops were plentiful. Then in perfect timing Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin fell to the floor.

Kaoru pretending not to notice, and continued to smile manically.

"Then what's that delicious smell, raccoon girl?" As always Sano made his point with grace and poise, clearing demonstrating his intelligence and sheer metro sexuality.

"Tae, came over earlier... Are you surprised? About the fireworks... I wanted to shock you all! I thought it would be fun, knowing how to make those pretty lights," she giggled girlishly, which was fine since she was, but not when Kenshin did it because it was a boy (through you never know). "Katsu taught me actually..."

"Katsu? My Katsu?"

"Yeah, your Katsu..." And she giggled again, this time teasingly if aimlessly. "He sure does know how to use his hands, able to do such fine work..."

The three males froze, then gave uneasy smiles to Kaoru.

Blinking Kaoru regarded them quizzically. They all rose, swirly eyed but relatively fine with minimal bruising. The proceeded to devour the fine cooking of Miss Tae. It had been a strange day, but... Such was the life at the Kamiya Dojo.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked reading it. Thanks you to anyone who reviews. First RK fic I've written in a while, but I think there will be more._

_Disclaimer: Don't own RK nor do I make exceedingly large profits._


End file.
